


Remembrance

by Gabberwocky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany remembers his childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2 or so years ago and posted on quotev.com. Recently rewritten and now re-uploaded. I do not own Hetalia, Germany, HRE, or Italy.

It was the anniversary of Holy Rome’s disappearance. Italy was nowhere to be found, alone in the forgotten meadow the two used to play in, mourning the loss of his first love.  
"Holy Rome. I miss you so much I just wish... I-I..." His wish remained incomplete as sobs overtook his speech and he collapsed in on himself in sorrow.  
Germany, meanwhile, used the unexplained absence of his boisterous friend to clean out the attic. Many of his and his brother Prussia’s old memorabilia lie up there.  
“What a mess,” he muttered as he walked into the cluttered storage space. “Gilbert can’t keep anything organized…”  
Germany began at the front and worked his way back, placing the items into three piles: keep, trash, and give to museums and such. Most of the memorabilia he found, he kept. He gave some of their old weaponry to museums, and he threw out his old Nazi uniform, not wanting the memories that went with it.  
In four hours, he had gotten about halfway through the attic with minimal thoughts as to Italy’s whereabouts. Now that lunchtime was fast approaching, though, he began to worry.  
“It’s not like Feliciano to miss out on food… I wonder where he is.” Germany mused as he ate, leaving a small portion for his Italian friend should he show up, making a mental note to call Hungary if it wasn’t eaten by three.  
As he returned to the attic, he noticed something leaning against the wall that he hadn’t noticed before. A large square, covered with a ratty sheet. Curious, Germany walked over and removed the covering, gently, to reveal an old painting of a young girl, asleep on a stool.  
“Huh.” He mused, looking at the painting. It was a very nice painting, but Prussia kept it hidden away in the attic. “I’ll ask him about it when he comes home.” Germany thought aloud, setting it down in the “keep” pile.  
Moving the painting had revealed a box hidden in the depths of the attic, dust covered and moth eaten, but barely legibly labeled “Holy Roman Empire.” Curiosity piqued once again, Germany opened the box, finding a well cared for black robe and black hat with gold trim. Images flashed in his head and he gasped.  
A young girl in a green dress.  
“Holy Rome!”  
A tearful farewell.  
The flash of a sword.  
“Italia!”  
Germany stumbled back until a loud crash brought him back to the present. Looking down, he picked up a battered old pushbroom, the word “Italia” carved into the handle. Then he realized what day it was. And exactly where Italy was.  
Leaving the attic, Germany ran out of his house to the very same forgotten meadow that Italy was sobbing in, the meadow he now remembered.  
“Feliciano,” he said, approaching the distraught country.  
Italy looked up. “Ludwig… I-I miss him, Ludwig,” he said through tears even though the other would have no context for those words.  
“I know, Feli. But I’m here now.” Germany responded, scooping the other up in his arms. “And I’m sorry.”  
“S-sorry?” Italy hiccupped, confused. “Sorry for what?”  
“For leaving you all those years ago. For never coming back. For breaking my promise.”  
“W-what…?”  
Germany pressed a kiss to Italy head and whispered, “I’ve loved you since the 900s.”  
Italy’s eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears, “Holy Rome…?”  
Germany smiled. “Ja, Feli. I’m back”  
Italy’s frown grew into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck. “Ti amo, ti amo, Ludwig!” He said, burying his face in Germany’s neck.  
“Ich liebe dich, schatz. Ich liebe dich.”  
At those words, Italy did what he’d been wanting to do for years. He kissed his Holy Rome, his Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Notes: The Holy Roman Empire became the Confederation of the Rhine under Napoleon, then the German Confederation, then Germany. So, historically at least, Germany is HRE. (Thank you to my 11th grade history teacher for allowing me to support this theory with history)  
> Ti amo: I love you [Italian]  
> Ich libe dich: I love you [German]  
> Ja: yes [German]  
> Italia: Italy [German}  
> Schatz: Dear [German]


End file.
